Dead Man's Road
by punkdboy
Summary: the mystery of Sanji's brother is revealed and you'll find out who is old cap'n is!i finally got my new chapter up sorry it took so long so read and reveiw and no flames pleas Any Ideas im all ears
1. Chapter 1

I haven't seen the show that much, but all I know is that they have 5 crew members so far Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Zolo and that's about it so have fun reading.

Dead Man's Road

Ch. 1

One Piece

Sailing along the ocean the straw hat crew woke up to nothing on their plates, because they had no food, no water, or any supplies, and with no land in sight.

Luffy: Ahhhh (stretching) hey Sanji, where's our breakfast

Sanji: Uhhh…. Luffy I don't know how to say this but we don't have any food to make a good meal

Luffy: WHAT! (errrrr stomach)

Usopp: how does a chief run out of food in one night

Zolo: well maybe u and Luffy shouldn't have had that feast last night and eaten all our food

Usopp: hey that feast was good last night and u pigged out on it to Zolo

Luffy: Nami where's the nearest island to get some food before we all go insane

Nami: the nearest island will take us a week to get too

Zolo, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji: AAAAHHHHHHHH we'll die before a week

Zolo: hey Nami what's that in the middle of the ocean

Nami: huh…. O … it looks like an island, but it's not on any of my maps that I have

Luffy: o well that island must have a town, and that town must have food. Let's Go!

Usopp: are you sure it's safe to go there

Nami: come on Usopp you go or you die your chose

Usopp: hummmmm

Nami: what are you thinking about ?

Usopp: die of starvation or from a scary town

Nami: OR you could die from me now lets go

As they came to the docks of the island they spotted a flag, but the flag was held really high and was on fire. The straw hat crew come up to the town of the island, but what they saw made their mouths drop with terror. Every one in the town was lying on the road or on buildings dead, with blood and battle scares all over them.

Nami: who could have done this? Kill hundreds of people.

Zolo: there's no one left alive in this town

Luffy: wait… what's that rattling noise

Sanji: what are you talking about Luffy?

Luffy: that noise

Sanji: are you feeling o.k. Luffy

Luffy: No Yeah Maybe I don't know just follow me

Zolo, Usopp: wait up Luffy

Luffy ran off to find the noise. Zolo, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami ran after him trying not to run over the dead bodies. Luffy busted into a bar to see a man with a long black captian's jacket on him, with a bandana on him and with blue hair coming out from under it. He was sitting on a stool with scares all over him shaking a glass bottle on the table trying to drink it.

Man: Death, Death, Death to us all uhhhh

The man passed out and started falling to the floor

Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Sanji: catch him!

Luffy caught him right before he hit the ground

Sanji: wait a minute that guy looks familiar

Zolo: what do you mean

Sanji: I think I've seen him some where before but I can't remember

Luffy: hey mister do you have any food?

POW- Nami punched Luffy upside the head

Nami: Luffy you idiot, the man is out cold

Usopp: look he's waking up. Hey do you have any food?

POW

Nami: damn it Usopp you're just as bad as Luffy

Sanji: (thinking: holly shit that can't be him but it is)

Man: Oh No…. more of Buggy's pirates sent to kill me

Nami: no wait we just wa….

2 pirates busted thought the bar doors

Pirate1: Oh look more people to kill and that last pirate from the battle that escaped

Pirate2: the captain will be more pleased with us. Huh wait look at that hat ….. Its Captain Shank's hat

Luffy: wait do u know where Shank is?

Pirate1: yeah I do he's probably dead sense he is the worst pirate in the 7 seas

Luffy: errrr

Pirate2: yeah I would make him my chore boy if I was captain no better use for him

Luffy: errrr _SHUT UP_!

Luffy threw his arm back

Pirate2: yeah they should take him off the wanted list

Pirate1: then they should shoot him

Pirate1+2: hahahahahahaha

Luffy: errrrrr aaaa hhhhh Gum GUM **_BLAST _**

Luffy's fist launched straight into the pirate's mouth and he crashed through the roof and went flying into the ocean. SPLAH

Pirate2: ahhhhh I guess I have to kill him by my self or I'll just come back

The pirate slowly started to back out of the door

Sanji: No wait hold on

Sanji ran up to the pirate before he could get out. BAME…. Sanji kicked him strait in the stomach. The pirate fell over with blood coming out of his mouth.

Sanji: I think we still need to talk to my brother before your captain kills him

To be continued….

A new chapter is coming soon and if any one wants to give me ideas I'm all ears.

This is my first chapter of my first story so please review and no flames


	2. Chapter 2

O-Brother

Chapter 2

Description of Sanji's brother: 5 years older, wears the same suit as Sanji, about an inch taller, looks like Sanji ( body and face ), and he has blue hair.

Zolo, Nami, Usopp: WAIT BROTHER

Sanji: yeah my older brother didn't I tell you…. His name is Shonen

Shonen: Oh look the pip squeak came to my rescue HAHAHAHAHA

Sanji: errr I'm only 5 years younger than you

Nami: yeah but Shonen's cuter than you Sanji

Sanji: ahh…. (With his mouth wide open)

Usopp: hey where is Luffy?

Zolo: oh he found the kitchen, and he better leave me some FOOD! You hear that Luffy

Luffy: yeah yeah what ever

Zolo: errrr

Nami: wait so what happened with you two

Shonen: well when we were younger we were separated by pirates but I got saved by one ….

FLASH BACK

Older Shonen: we used to live by an ocean when I was ten

(Younger voices)

Shonen was chasing Sanji down the road next to the ocean pier

Shonen: ERRR come back here with my money you little pip squeak

Sanji: no way you stole my money and ….. Hey what's going on at the bar?

Shonen: huh I dunno lets check it out it looks like fun

As the 2 stopped running they walked into the bar that was filling the whole town with noise.

Pirates: O-yeah we got the map to the grand line… More drinks all around bar lady

Cap'n: now we can go rule the grand line and one piece will be mine. I'll be king of the pirates nothing can stand in my way

Shonen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

O-man look the cap'n looks like a clown with a big red rubber nose HAHAH

Sanji: uhh Shonen maybe we should leave before we get into trouble

Cap'n: what did you say ABOUT MY NOSE?

Shonen: that it's big and red and rubbery

Cap'n: stupid little kid I'll teach you some manners

The cap'n picked shonen up by the shirt so his feet weren't even on the ground and walked him out

Sanji: hey leave my big brother alone

Pirate: shove off kid

One of the pirates came up and through Sanji back and made him hit his head on a stool (K.O.)

-a few hours later Shonen was tied up and placed in a little boat that the cap'n floated out to sea

Cap'n: O.K. now light the cannon –FSSSS- no little brat or any stupid kid makes fun of Cap'n Buggy the Clown BOOM

The ball went flying and hit the boat. As Buggy and his crew walked off laughing, Shonen popped up from the water and grabbed onto a piece of floating wood, but Shonen had drifted to far out into the ocean to see the town

Shonen: What? Where is the town Where is the land where is the… Ahhhh shark

A shark started to swim closer and closer (to bad music isn't around because this would be a good time for the JAWS theme song)

Man: hang on kid!

A man with red hair jumped from a ship that came out of no where. The man landed on the shark and they both plunged into the water and all that came up was blood. Shonen passed out because of all the horror that was going on and he awake on a big pirate ship

Man: haha the lad is finally waking back up.

Shonen: AHH but you were eaten by that shark. I saw it

Crew: HAHAH no shark can kill cap'n Shanks

Shonen: cap'n who?

Shanks: the name is Cap'n Red Haired Shanks and welcome to my ship lad! Oh and there's a kid on the ship I want you to meet his name is Luffy and he's really funny to watch

FLASH BACK OVER

Zolo: wow …

Nami: Cap'n Shanks saved you. That's lucky for you

Usopp: hey didn't Luffy get that hat from a man named Shanks

Nami: yeah he's been keeping that hat safe for Shanks until they met again

Shonen: ummm well that hat is now Luffy's

Sanji: no it isn't. Luffy has been holding that hat for him this whole time

Shonen: no I mean he can't give it back because there are no more Shanks. He died I saw him


End file.
